C-6 (Ultra Editors)
1= |-| 2= An Elite Ultra Editor, who goes on undercover missions. Appearance C-6 rarely wears standard Ultra Editor Armor as he finds it too bulky and unflexible. Instead, he often wears an under-armour of carbon nanotubes, which are padded with Orichalcum. When undercover, he wears Otaku Marine armor. Personality He is usually avoids getting along with others as he fears that he might go insane one day and kill everyone. Though, he is usually hard-headed and disrespects people ranks above him. History One of the few Editors who survived being left behind during the initial push of the Scourge. Eventually rescued and healed of his Daorium induced madness, this resulted in a degree of resistance to the maddening presence of the Linkage. Due to this he volunteered to go on undercover mission for assassination and sabotage. So far he is responsible for several Otaku Marine warbands being destroyed, the revealing of enemy bases, shiplines and the assassination of four Convoy members during all of that. However, there is always the threat that C-6 may fall to madness and betray his masters. For this he carries with him special concoctions called 'Bleach' to help purge himself of the madness. While all Editors carry this, his vials are especially potent. Weaponry/Skills/Abilities *Knives: Over his usual attire, he wears a pair of straps that holds his rather-outrageous amount of knives who are perfect for both close-range combat and throwing. *Vials: He wears a belt that holds vials made of aion, a type of glass that's as strong as steel. On the right side, there are vials filled with the deadliest poisons known to the Universe, while on the left side, there are vials of bleach after each mission. *Blades: On his back, there are two blades resembling katanas. *Reflexes: C-6 possesses super-human reflexes, being able to catch objects moving at high speeds. *Super speed: He has super speed. *Stealth: He has the ability to be able unseenable by using the shadows or using his cloaking system. *Foldable Bow: He has a foldable bow hidden near his shoulder blades. On both limbs on the bow, are solid blades for close range combat. The bow can be seperated from the handle as it is held together by powerful magnets that can be shut off and on. The bow string won't be a problem as it is made out of energy. The arrows are also made of energy for unlimited ammunition. It is used as a final resort in case he runs out of weapons. *Explosives: He possesses powerful explosives. Trivia * This character is for Clee to edit as he wishes. *Clee26 said that C-6 sounds like a deadlier version of a C-4. **Ironically, this character doesn't use any explosives. ***However, Sol randomly decided to give him explosives and Clee26 was like, "Okay...". *C-6 was inspired by Grimalkin, a witch assassin from The Last Apprentice/ Wardstone Chronicles, Deathstroke, otherwise known as Slade Wilson, and Oliver Queen, AKA the Green Arrow, from DC (Detective Comics). *Quote Number 2 was taken from Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V's summoning chant from Yuto when he summons Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon. Category:Characters Category:SolZen321 Category:Parody Category:Ultra Editors Category:Clee26